


A Wingless Future

by Lexitennant2



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: A look at how Lucifer lost his wings.This is my first Lucifer fic, and I am only on episode 8 of season 1 so I apologize if the characters are ooc.





	A Wingless Future

Mazikeen was old, older than many of the stars that covered the Earth's sky, much, much older than the people - the playthings - who wandered the surface of the planet God had created. But she was so, so young, compared to the being kneeling before her.

Mazikeen was a warrior, a torturer created to make sure the sinners were given the cruelest of punishments. And she  _enjoyed_ it, don't get her wrong. The thought of whipping some poor mortal always brought a smile to her face.

But right now she was terrified. It was a wonder that her hands weren't shaking.

"Just do it." Lucifer hissed, his eyes flashing red quickly in his human form, before returning to dark brown.

Mazikeen bit her lip, eyeing the blade in her hand with a mixture of pleasure and horror.

Here she was, the protector of the man she loved, the man who could force humans to open up to their darkest desires, who used to leave her body breathless as his tongue went places that would make any virgin blush.

Here she was standing over him with one of her finest torturing devices, and instead of the joy flowing through her veins, there was pain. 

Mazikeen liked pain, but this pain was almost too much.

"Lucifer." She pleaded. She didn't have the silver tongue that Lucifer had but she was the closest one to him, the only one that had seen him at his strongest, and now at his weakest. She would force him to see how wrong this was.

"These are your wings Lucifer, do you know how insane you are right now?" 

He regarded her with an almost too calm expression before his armor cracked and she could see how torn up he was about this...maybe there was hope.

She began to pocket the blade away but he grabbed her wrist and growled.

"I need to be free." He was almost begging and that made Mazikeen sick.

The Devil wasn't supposed to beg.

Where was her master, the one of would take her roughly every night for many centuries, who would cackle with glee as he watched her torture those he sent her way. That being had slowly began to disappear and she was left with this man before her. This man that she  _of course_ had followed out of hell because what else was she to do?

She had been created soley to protect him, to follow him, and she took delight in knowing that they were two sides of one coin. Their bond stronger than anything else. 

Her eyes flickered between the blade again and at the man before her.

The gorgeous fallen angel that would soon no longer have wings because she could never defy him.

***

After some moments of preparation, she was ready. 

This was the most intimate they had ever been, and they had been having sex for eons.

The waves were almost roaring in her ears but she tuned them out. 

Lucifer was on his stomach on the soft sand, his muscles relaxed, as if that would help with the pain Mazikeen was about to inflict. 

She had straddled him, forcing her thighs to clench tightly around his hips so he wouldn't move. His hands were bound with rope that would hopefully hold during the ordeal, so he couldn't flail his hands and make things worse.

"Last chance." She said bitterly.

His only response was a laugh, as if they'd just shared an inside joke.

And in a way she supposed they had. The Devil was taking a vacation from Hell in fucking Los Angelos, almost as if this was his last chance...his last chance at what?

Redemption? Peace? 

Mazikeen shook the thoughts out of her head and absentmindedly stroked Lucifer's wings, trying to remember how soft they were, how gentle they felt as she ran her fingers over them. She would miss the tingle the wings gave her fingers, because Lucifer was still an  _angel_ , and the electricity that seemed to flow through the wings didn't like her..demoness.

She put the blade against where the wing connected with the tanned skin, and taking a deep breathe, tightened her grip on the leather handle and began cutting.

The howl Lucifer let out made her freeze, but she reminded herself that this was her job and she resumed cutting, pressing her weight down as Lucifer thrashed and howled in an agony Mazikeen could never fully understand or experience. 

Some feathers were coming loose from the base and it was suddenly hitting Mazikeen as to what she was doing. As feathers detached and flew away in the light breeze, she found herself becoming even more furious in her cuts, digging as deeply as she dared so she could get those blasted things out and end this horror show.

If the other demons could see her now, cutting off Lucifer's wings, holding back sobs of her own.

They would ridicule her.

She cut down to the bone, sawing her way through, ignoring how much Lucifer was screaming. It was such an unnatural sound, was saying something as she was as unnatural as they came. There was just her, the water, and Lucifer's agonizing screams and soon she began enjoying it.

If she could disassociate, then this would go quicker.

So she hacked, and hacked, and hacked, and with one final triumphant cut the wing was dislodged enough for her to drop the blade and wrap her hands around as much of the bloodied wing as she could, and she pulled.

The  _crack_ the bones of the wings made as they were pulled from Lucifer's back was as jarring as Lucifer's cries, which were dying down to whimpers now that the wing and part of his skin was lying beside him on the ground.

Mazikeen began the work on the second wing, not bothering to give Lucifer a breather.

She tried to enjoy it, she really did, but the once mighty torturer was regressing into something too close too human. With a final sob she pulled out the second wing and tossed it aside, letting her body fall forward to drape over Lucifer, her face buried into the blood on his back.

He was shaking considerably underneath her and she wanted nothing more to soothe him but she was drained. She'd never felt so completely exhausted as at this moment.

With a little effort she pushed herself up and grabbed her blade again and cut the ropes that had bound him.

She then flopped off of him, landing beside him, partially on a wing and partially on the sand.

The sounds came rushing back at her, Lucifer's heavy breathing, the sound of waves hitting the sand, the cars in the city lining the shoreline.

Lucifer let out an awful keening noise, and Mazikeen didn't hesitate to pull him into her arms. 

She knew tomorrow this night would never have happened. He'd be back to his normal charming and devilish self, putting on a mask for the world to see. And she would be going back to the heartless bitch who couldn't wait to sink her teeth onto some mortal.But in this little moment she was reminded of how it had been in the start of their relationship, how gentle and new their advances had been toward each other, before they found their footing and they became wild and dark animals.

He buried his head into the curve of her neck and shoulder and she tangled her one hand into his hair, while the other pressed against the open wounds, sealing them up, with an awful scar that would never go away. Their legs tangled together, and his arms found their way around her waist and she whispered in their language all the wonderful things they would do, all the chaos they could set upon God's most beloved creations.

They laid in the sand, in their own little bubble, waiting for the sun to come up and introduce them to the their future.

 

***

Five years later, she looked down at the box that was in her hand. She opened it slowly and held the single white weather in her hand, the last reminder of the Lucifer she had fallen in love with. With her lips pursed she placed the feather back and closed the lid with finality.

She knew he was with that human  _pet_ still, and it unnerved her how much he had changed since that night at the beach.

Soon, hopefully soon, they'd be back in Hell. Lucifer would see how ridiculous it was to stay up here..especially now that he was susceptible to weapons now, the curse of him associating with the humans.

She forced a smile onto her face.

They could work around the wing issue. She could convince him that they needed to go back home, and then they could have their glory back, and he would treat Mazikeen as if she was the only thing in the world, just like in the old days.

He would gaze at  _her_  with wonder in his eyes, instead of that  _detective._

Unlike that woman, Mazikeen would always be there for Lucifer.

Forever.


End file.
